User talk:Vlax-dono
Welcome Hi, welcome to Baten Kaitos Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark/Darkness page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome back and a Few Things. Hi Vlax-dono. Welcome back to the Baten Kaitos Wiki! I noticed you hadn't edited here since before I joined this Wiki, so I better introduce myself. I'm Revitalizer and I'm the Baten Kaitos Wiki's only active Administrator right now. If you ever have any questions or want to go over anything, please feel free to contact me on my talk page. I also noticed that you've taken an interest in categorizing some of the new Magnus pages, which is definitely helpful. Since categorizing can be a tedious task, it's important to plan a category structure carefully. Right now any structure is tentative at best, but there are a few things I think I (and I would guess most members) can settle on. The first thing would be categorization according to the "Type" parameter ( so "Category:Brass Magnus" for Brilliant Horn for example). I think that's what you were aiming for with Category:Spells, but since Xhela and Mizuti's weapons are referred to as Magic, I think Category:Magic Magnus would be a better route to take. Obviously there's categorizing by the "Element" parameter too, which you've been doing and I think is definitely a good idea. I think I should point out also before too many pages are edited that the element is referred to as "Chrono" in the instruction manual and game. I know, it's weird. I don't why Magnus listings for Chronos Magic attacks say Time-based and Aqua Magic attacks say Water-based when the elements are officially referred to as Water and Chrono; it's inconsistent, but I suppose that's a mystery for the developers. Anyways, I hope I haven't scared away a returning editor with all this. >_< If you have any concerns though, please respond. -Revitalizer 02:46, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :You're right, the fact that so many Magnus that use Magic exist does complicate things. The labeling of "Spells" though creates the same possible situation as Xelha, Mizuti, and Guillo's finishing moves can be considered spells also, especially Guillo's. :I'd like your input on another labeling decision too. I just recently noticed that the instruction manual as well as the descriptions of all character's finishing Magnus except Mizuti and Xelha's (though I think it would be fair to extend the term to their finishers) use the term Finishing Move rather than Finisher (which is what I incorrectly used in the "Type" parameter to indicate that a Magnus is a finishing move) or the Finishing Attacks category you're adding to now. I think it would be a good idea to changes the wording in the pages and the category before progressing? Do you agree? -Revitalizer 17:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::"Magic" by itself would be too vague a classification for their weapon type, but I think "Magic Magnus" is fairly safe from misinterpretation, especially since the reader can see the type listing of a Magnus as "Magic" and easily relate it to the category. I can understand seeing it as a complexity for us, the organizers, when Guillo's attacks end up being considered, but BKO's battle system structure is such that a new category to describe his attacks can be created beyond Magic Magnus (just like how Sagi's attacks will not have to be under Kalas's "Sword Magnus" category) when the time comes. -Revitalizer 19:54, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::So is Magic Magnus as the category describing Xelha and MIzuti's weapon green lit? :::And what are your thoughts on addressing multi-game Magnus? Personally I don't see either multiple pages with a specification for the game or just consolidating them as bad solutions. Since it's not something labor intensive to fiddle around with or a major issue, it might be best to wait until we start covering BKO Magnus to measure pros and cons. -Revitalizer 05:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the links in the "Type" parameter were to Wanted Pages because pages for those subjects are going to be created someday (see Aqua Burst Lv 1's linkage to Magic for example as Magic is the only page that's been created so far). Thank you though for taking initiative in correcting what could've been a series of mistakes. ::::It's nice also having someone help upload Magnus pages. Do you think you could add the Image Needed category to them? It's a maintenance category I use for pages that need an obvious image of their subject. Thanks again. -Revitalizer 02:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Affiliation That sounds like a good plan. In addition to the Brownie Brown-related series you mentioned, you might try partnering with the Golden Sun Wiki too. Anyways, let me know once you've decided on what type of Affiliate program you're going to have and once you have it up and running. Origins Music Titles Hey, Vlax-dono. I mentioned this on the site awhile back, and unfortunately it's still the case, but I've been without my copy of Origins for some time now. That means I have no access to the soundtest. I noticed that you capitalized a few of the titles of musical tracks form Origins. I just want to confirm that that's how they're displayed in the game. My only sources unfortunately have been online translations of titles taken from the Japanese soundtrack listing (which is not ideal compared to translations found in-game). If you're able to retitle some of those pages according to their "official" titles, that would be a big help. Thanks! -Revitalizer (talk) 00:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Since these pages are brand new and not heavily linked, I don't think redirects are necessary when moving.